


Obscurial Flower

by IceMaidenRomana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Obscurial Lily Evans, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMaidenRomana/pseuds/IceMaidenRomana
Summary: An AU where Lily Evans doesn't end up going to Hogwarts or a Magical school to learn how to use her magic. Instead she grows up raised as a muggle not knowing she is a witch. Her life will involve some close calls, terrible misfortunes and a time traveling dimension jump to learn of how her life could have gone. How will this version of Lily deal while becoming an Obscurial?





	1. A Different Path

Obscurial Flower

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 1: A Different Path

Summary: Lily Evans is a muggleborn witch. When a young boy happens to tell her she is a witch and all about the wizarding world, she is forced to take her life into a different path. As life in this dimension has different plans for her.

It was just a normal day like any other. Lily and her older sister Petunia were playing in the playground in the town of Cokesworth, England where they lived.

They were by themselves when a boy, the same age as Lily appeared from out a bush while she was showing her sister a trick. Lily was opening and closing a flower's petals as her sister looked displeased but awed. That was when another path for her life had opened for her.

Severus Snape told her how she was a witch and used magic. At first Lily took offense to it and walked away from the strange boy following her sisters command to leave.

But something brought her back to this same playground and she soon warmed up to the boy who told her of the magical world. He talked of Hogwarts, the school they would both be attending once 11. She was so excited to be part of this magical, new world.

It wasn't to be though. As the very next day after learning of Hogwarts Lily went to meet Severus and told him the news. The Evans family was moving to America as Mr. Evans job was being transferred there.

"Do you know where you will be moving? Maybe we can keep in contact?" Severus asked her, trying to hide his sadness.

"I don't know. My father just told us and we've started packing. Maybe you could give me your address and we can write letters to each other. Tell me all about how Hogwarts is! It would have been nice to go to a wizarding school" Lily smiled to him brightly.

Severus frowned and avoided the subject of giving her his address. He didn't want her knowing of the poor place he lived. "There are other wizarding school in different places. Not just Hogwarts."

"Will they still give my parents the letter?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Yes. The headmasters of the school's will come to your parents and explain it just the same." Severus told her.

"Alright. Thank you Sev and...goodbye." Lily took him into a surprise hug, making the young boy blush as he sadly watched her walk away for the last time. He wouldn't forget the girl with bright auburn hair and those green almond eyes.

xxx

The Evans family had arrived to their new home in America in a nice, quiet little town. Petunia was mad about leaving her friends behind and Lily was sad about leaving her new friend Severus, but this was their new home now. Lily decided to breath it in and go with it.

Besides, she couldn't wait for the letter from the wizarding school here in America. Only Petunia knew of her magic, and though Lily might have given little bursts of her magic around her parents because of her emotional bursts, she didn't think they knew of her abilities.

Until then she would survive muggle school as usual with her sister...

xxx

9 years later...

Lily Evans, age 17, wakes up to find herself under a tree near a lake. It is night time from the obvious darkness around her and the moon shining in the sky. Blinking her eyes open, she moves to sit up and clutches her head in pain. It's throbbing like crazy.

"W-What happened?" She mumbled to herself, trying to calm the pain. All she remembered was feeling like someone tore a hole in her heart and hurting so much...then everything went black. "H-How did I get here?"

"Hey! What are you doing out after hours? All students to their houses at once!" A woman shouted running towards her. Lily noticed she was wearing a pointy hat, like a witches hat.

Lily stood up and looked to her frightened. "Oh no, this can't be happening!"

The woman, Mcgonagall stopped when she noticed who it was before her. "Lily Evans?!"

"You know me?" She looked shocked but soon chuckled. "Of course you do. You're a witch. Look, I've told you people to leave me alone okay! Now take me home right now!"

"I think know someone who can help you. Come with me. We will get this all figured out and fixed."

Lily followed her carefully and relucantly as they made their way to the headmaster's office. She was told to wait outside the office while the witch informed Dumbledore of the happenings.

"It's Lily Evans!"

"What about her Minerva?"

"She's alive and standing right outside your office door. I found her lying outside under the tree."

There was a slight silence before they continued talking.

"What are you waiting for then? Bring her in."

"There is something I must warn you of. When I found her, she told me 'I told you people to leave me alone.' I don't think she has been to a wizarding school. Just from that statement I think somehow she has refused the magical world."

"We will get this all settled. Bring her in."

Lily noticed the door opening and Mcgonagall told her to come inside as she met with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

This was the beginning of just another different path for her life...and opportunities she could have had.


	2. Stuck at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Taking place during the happenings of "The Prisoner of Azkaban", Lily finds out she has somehow landed in a different time and dimension from her own. While trying to solve the mystery of how she got to Hogwarts and how to get her back home, Lily meets people who just might know her and tries to cope with a world of magic.
> 
> P.S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY as today is January 30th.

Obscurial Flower

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Stuck at Hogwarts with the Crazies

Lily was on guard while talking to the Dumbledore, sitting tensely in her chair with hands folded in her lap. Dumbledore with his ability in Legillimens to read a person's thoughts or feelings could tell she was trying to hide something from them. The young girl seemed uncomfortable around them and didn't want anything to do with them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Evans. Mcgonagall here told me she found you outside under the tree. How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily sighed, "I don't know. I just woke up here. It's not like I meant to sneak into this place if that is what you're thinking."

He gave an amused smirk. "I was not thinking that at all. It's just...peculiar seeing you of all people here."

The auburn haired girl gave a scowl and crossed her arms. "I know. Especially since I told that Ilvermorny school the same thing I'm going to tell you right now, leave me alone. I don't want to go to some wizard and witches school to learn a few tricks, nor do I want anything to do with you people!"

Mcgonagall shared a sad look with Dumbledore, confirming their thoughts. "Lily...Miss Evans, you must learn to-"

Lily stood up and slammed her hands on his desk, interrupting him. "No! I don't need to learn how to control my magic because I don't have any magic to control! How many times must I keep telling you people this until you get it?! I am a normal person like everyone else. I have no magic! I am not a witch!"

Once she finished and felt like her words had finally reached them, she composed herself and sat back down in her chair.

Dumbledore gave a small quiet nod. He knew there was something she was hiding from him, something she didn't even want to go over in her own mind. Something tragic must have happened to make her want to avoid and hide...and he would figure out what it was.

"If you say so, then very well. You're a muggle and we won't bother you on the matter anymore." He replied, watching her reactions carefully. Lily nodded to this. "Can you tell us where you come from so we can send you back home?"

"Shouldn't you already know where I live? I thought all the wizarding schools were connected. Besides, you must have been the one who sent me here."

"We may be wizarding schools, and yes us headmasters keep in touch from time to time, but we are in different countries. You said Ilvermorny, didn't you? That's in Massachusetts, America." Dumbledore replied standing up. "And no we didn't send you here."

Lily looked up at him and raised a brow, not taking his words to heart. "If you didn't and I didn't, then how?"

"That is something we will have to figure out together now isn't it Miss Evans."

Suddenly her green eyes went wide. "No, please don't tell me you're keeping me here."

"Well, what did you think? A spell to return you home will take some time." Dumbledore gave a small grin at this.

Lily shook her head and jumped up from her chair. "Oh no. No. no no. It should be easy. You guessed right that I live in Massachusetts, America and if you need my exact location I'll give you it."

"And the year?"

This caused her to raise an eyebrow. "Year? You must be kidding, It's 1977!"

Mcgonagall looked to her with a worried look. "My dear, it's 1993."

"1993?!" Lily began to chuckle at this. "No. You both are playing tricks on me, trying to make me stay here. It can't be 1993!"

The young girl began to walk to the door, wanting to get away from these crazy people and clear her mind. When she went to open the door, she happened to run into someone and fell onto the ground.

Lily sighed and looked up to them with narrowed eyes. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

It was a man with shoulder length black hair, a hook nose, wearing black robes and she swore she saw his black eyes looked shocked before he composed himself.

"Ah, Severus. I see you've arrived. We were just having a meeting with Miss Lily Evans here." Dumbledore looked into the Potion teachers eyes and had an amused smirk on his face. The headmaster was a bit curious to see how Snape would react to this incident.

Snape forced himself to take his eyes away from the girl and look up at the headmaster, darts flashing in his eyes. His expression and voice calm as if just running into his childhood friend and crush who was supposed to be dead hadn't shocked him. "How did she get here?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay here any longer. You all are crazy!" Lily shouted and walked past Snape, leaving the room.

"Go after her Minerva. Make sure no one see's her, not even Harry until we solve this."

xxx

Mcgonagall nodded and left both Snape and Dumbledore alone to speak with each other over the matter of Lily Evans.

Walking about the dark corridors of the castle at night, Lily was huffing and puffing. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be 1993. Not only had she woken up at Hogwarts of all places, but she time traveled as well?!

She was trying to wrap her head around all of this and wasn't paying attention as she happened to run into someone once again. "Uh, not again!" She exclaimed. The person caught a hold of her and kept her steady.

Remus Lupin looked at Lily with wide eyes, blinking them as he didn't believe what he was seeing. It had to be a student who looked like her, it couldn't actually be Lily. "Ummm..." Lily looked down to his hands which were still holding onto her shoulders.

He realized and quickly pulled away. "S-Sorry. You just reminded me of someone for a second and I wasn't sure what I was seeing. Shouldn't you be in bed? We don't want you getting in trouble wandering these corridors at night."

"Sorry, but I'm not a student here. But not to worry, If you show me the way out of this place, I'll be on my way out."

Remus looked a bit confused and suspicious, by went along with it. "Oh yes. Follow me, we can chat for a little. Why don't you start off with telling me your name?"

"Huh, a wizard who doesn't know me. I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

He stopped in his tracks which caused the girl to look back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it? Oh, don't tell me you actually know my name after all?!"

"I do know of the name...but...it must be a coincidence that you both have the same name." Remus mumbled.

Now it was Lily's turn to stop. "What do you mean by 'have the same name?' Are you talking about your friend? Was her name Lily Evans as well?"

Remus looked back up at her, checking off that she had the same auburn hair and green almond eyes exactly like her. But it couldn't be, Lily was dead. That was when he took out his wand and pointed it at her.

This caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you imitating Lily Evans? Who sent you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You all are crazy!" Lily shouted at him.

"Remus, stop! Put your wand away!" Mcgonagall came shouting towards him. "She is telling the truth!"

The teacher looked between the two of them, even more confused and shocked. "Minerva, this can't be Lily." He whispered.

"But it is. From a different time and dimension I might add." She replied to him. Minerva looked to the shocked young girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come with me my dear. We've set up a private room for you to rest while we work on sending you back."

Lily pulled back from her, tears in her eyes. "No, you people are crazy. I just- I want to go home."

Minerva took the sobbing Lily into a hug. "Oh, you will my dear child. We can't have you sleeping outside in the cold though. That's why we have given you a private room all to yourself and none of us 'crazy people' as you like to put it will both you. Let's go."

Remus looked on in shock while the head of Gryffindor house told him she would tell him all about it later.

And this was not the end of the crazy day with these crazy people for Lily. It was only the beginning and it was going to get more crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *first posted on fanfic dot net*
> 
> First off I would like to say how surprised I am on the faves and reviews. Like I honestly wasn't expecting this much feedback from just an idea I had in my head, thank you all so much!
> 
> So I've introduced Snape and Remus finding out about Lily at Hogwarts. I'll be having more people find out about her, oh you can bet on that. XD Also I'm slowly revealing or at least hinting a little at how Lily could have become a Obscurial and why she is refusing magic. And I hope you all noticed that nod to Ilvermorny school in there. Yes, she might have gotten a letter from that school which will be revealed in chapters later on.
> 
> Next chapter is when her obscurial ways will begin to show through in different ways and she will meet more people. See how this mystery continues to slowly unfold in the next chapter!


	3. Fear Takes Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Hogwarts gang find out Lily is an Obscurus during an incident. How will they help Lily with this? How will she handle the truth?

Obscurial Flower

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Fear takes Hold

The morning sun peaked through the window to Lily's private room while the auburn haired girl was still sleeping. She was tossing and turning because of a terrible nightmare she was having.

It caused objects in her room to shake and lift from the ground, Lily entirely oblivious to the fact this was her doing. Suddenly her bed began to shake and she was startled awake by it. Everything shaking and levitating stopped and fell back to the ground with a slam.

Her wide green eyes looked around as she tried to regain her breath and clutched her head. She was safe and alone. It was okay.

Once realizing this, Lily gave a sigh of relief before hearing a knock at the door. It startled her a bit before she replied. "Y-Yes?"

It was Mcgonagall. "Are you alright Miss Evans? I heard loud noises."

"Y-Yeah. Just tripped over something." Lily burst up from her bed and answered the door, only sticking her head out to make sure the witch didn't see the mess. "I thought the whole point of having a private room was to not be disturbed."

"Well, I assure you I wouldn't disturb you without good reason. The headmaster would like to see you and I've brought a change of clothes."

Lily looked to see it was a school uniform she handed her with a grey skirt, grey vest, white button up shirt and red yellow tie. She raised an eyebrow to this. "No thank you, but I don't wish to be a student of this school. I see what you're trying to do."

McGonagall began to explain to her. "I know this, but I figured you would like a fresh change of clothes and this is all we have. Now get changed and I'll take you to the headmaster. Most of the students will be in their classes, but we may have to walk past some of them. Hence, you looking like one of them so they don't ask questions too much."

"Hmmm...okay. But I have questions to ask you." She closed the door and followed suit.

xxx

While on their way walking to the headmasters office, Lily watched as some students walked by. They looked at her curiously, maybe because they hadn't seen her before, but kept walking which she was glad of.

She was distracted looking around the building and the few students still out and about walking into their classes. The curiosity was getting to her, but she shook her head a this. She didn't want to be interested in this crazy stuff. She couldn't be interested in it.

Making it to the stairway to the headmasters office, they entered and saw him sitting at his desk. It looked like he was expecting them.

"Ah, Miss Evans. Please take a seat." Dumbledore told her kindly.

She went to sit down and looked to him. "So, you've gotten the spell done early and I can finally go home?"

He chuckled at this. "Very optimistic I see. No, we're still working on it. That isn't why I've brought you here. Since you're stuck here until we finish it, I thought it best if you check out some of our classes here. We are not making you become one of our students, I just think it would be best if you see the classes for yourself and if you still wish to not learn magic or have anything to do with it, then we won't bother you on the matter ever again. I believe experiencing it would be better for you then talking about it."

Lily smirked. "I don't think my opinion will change on the matter, but since you seem so keen on it, I'll check some of the classes out. I have nothing better to do here right now until you get that spell done."

Looking pleased, Dumbledore nodded to her. "Very well, thank you Miss Evans. You're free to go now. That is all."

Lily put her hand up, stopping him. "Ah, not so fast. I have some questions. What was up with that professor guy last night? He seemed very...odd saying I had the same name as his friend and even threatening me with a wand saying I was imitating her."

McGonagall gave a curious look to Dumbledore, wondering how the headmaster would reply without giving too much away.

"Professor Lupin lost his closest friends, they were all once student's here. The woman was an amiable person and died in war. You must excuse him, it is still very hard on him."

Feeling bad for bringing it up, she frowned. "Oh, I see. I know how hard it is to lose those close to you." Lily abruptly stood up and exited the room. "I'll be taking my leave."

Watching her go, McGonagall finally spoke up. "Albus, when I went to see her this morning her room and everything in it was shaking. Not learning how to control her magic will have terrible consequences and with the way she keeps denying all things magic, I fear she may be a..."

Dumbledore put up a hand, knowing where she was going with this. "I know Minerva. But forcing the girl to follow through will only make matters worse and might even cause her to lash out. We wouldn't want that. She needs to feel safe and protected and in control. That is why I left the decision on looking into classes up to her, so she wouldn't feel like she is being forced. Lily is obviously trying her hardest to avoid it, but from what you told me she is curious about magic."

"Will she be safe around the other students? Even more so, will the students be safe around her if she is an obscurus? We haven't had one since the 20's. How will we deal with her if she takes form?"

"We will figure out a way. But for now we must see if she is one of them or not."

xxx

Walking along the corridor, Lily saw a door to a class open. A bunch of students were laughing and cheering which caught her attention. She peeked her head in and saw the familiar professor from last night lecturing the class.

Lupin looked up to see her slowly walking into the class and cleared his throat. "Don't be afraid, come right on in. Professor Dumbledore told me of our new exchange student. We were just learning about Boggarts."

All of the students look to Lily and she gulped staying close to the back of the class. Professor Lupin began to speak once again, and Lily felt grateful as their eyes went back to him.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

A girl raised her hand. It was Hermione Granger. "No one knows as a Boggart takes the shape of a person's worst fear when they come into contact with it."

Lupin chuckled warmly. "Yes, very good Miss Granger. And Today I will be teaching you how to overcome that fear. Repeat this word with me class, Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus." They all repeated.

"It will repel the Boggart and turn your worst fear into something funny. Now get in a line and we will all try it out."

Suddenly Lily found the students crushing each other into a line, eager to try it out. She saw they all had their wands out and chuckled. Did witches and wizards really use wands?

Staying comfortably at the end of the class, she watched with wonder as the Boggart would change form before the student and become their worst fear. Then they would repeat what Lupin said and it would become something hilarious. Some of them even made Lily let out a laugh.

This was magic happening before her very eyes and it seemed beautiful.

But then suddenly when a young boy stood before the boggart, it changed into a dark hooded figure that seemed to steal all the joy from the room and left a chill in her bones. This caused the Professor to step out before it as it transformed into something very odd.

A moon. The professor's worst fear was a full moon? This made her eyebrow raise before he turned it into a balloon before locking it back into the chest.

"Sorry, but that's all for class today. You're all excused."

The rest of the students gave a sad sound and began to leave, all except the young boy and Lily who watched them curiously.

Lupin looked to see she was still there. "Miss Evans, is there something you need?"

She walked over to him, her eyebrow's still raised. "Um no. J-Just...what happened there?"

"Oh that? It was a Dementor. Nasty things, best to avoid them if you can." Lupin looked between her and the boy. "Mr. Potter, why don't you show Miss Evans around the school here. She will only be here for a short time, but she should become comfortable with the school so she doesn't get lost."

He nodded. "Y-yes Professor Lupin." Making his way out of the door, Lily gave one last glance to the Professor and the Boggart beating around the chest before following him.

That chill she felt in her spine didn't seem to go away and it had her wondering what would the Boggart turn into if she came across it? She didn't want to really know.

Following the boy around the school, she found out his name was Harry Potter. He seemed like a pretty nice person and she felt strangely that she could trust him somehow.

Finally having enough, she bid him goodbye and continued looking around the school. Lily made her way to the great hall around dinner time and ate beside Harry and his friends before leaving once more to go to her private room.

But not before returning back to the Defence against the dark arts room. She wanted to find that Boggart and face it. Lily felt maybe it would help her with her problems, but sadly the door was locked.

Sighing, she returned to her room. Her thoughts were racing through her as she kept wondering about the Boggart and what her fears were. That was when it happened. The room and everything in it began to shake again and this time Lily knew it was her doing, but it didn't help. She couldn't stop it.

She closed her eyes, but that one fear still deep in her mind took hold of her and she cried out. "No, no, no. They can't get you now Lily. You're safe here. You're at a school where they use magic and you won't get in trouble. They don't even know you're here. It's okay, just stop."

Opening her eyes to see the shaking getting worse, she began to cry. "I want it to stop! Just stop!"

It was then when she found her door bursting open and McGonagall and Snape entered her room. The witch ran over to help comfort her. "Lily, you need to calm down."

"I-I can't. I don't know how. Make it stop, please just make it stop." She cried and saw a black fog appear around her, not realizing it was her doing.

Snape looked shocked at her, seeing her green eyes change to white. "Minerva...she's..."

"Give her the potion now Severus!"

Next thing Lily knew she saw McGonagall zap her with a spell and she fell asleep, going into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this as often as I'd like. Some crazy things have been happening here lately.
> 
> Next chapter will reveal her worst fear which could be linked to why she is an Obscurus. Heh heh.


	4. The Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It is revealed how Lily's tragic past has made her into an obscurial. How will she react to this discovery? Will anyone at Hogwarts be able to help her?

Obscurial Flower

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter 4: The Freak

It was a pleasant afternoon as Lily sat outside her new house in a small town of Massachusetts. She was sitting in the porch excitedly awaiting the arrival of the Ilvermorny teachers who would come to tell her parents that their daughter was a witch and she would be attending their school.

The auburned haired girl rocked her legs back and forth in unsettled excitement and looked around for a sign of them, perking her head up at whoever walked past.

Petunia came outside to join her little sister, wondering why she was sitting outside. "Who are you waiting for?"

Lily looked up at her. "Who says I'm waiting for someone?"

"Because you've been running around, looking out the windows like you're waiting for someone to arrive and you've also been saying "Today's the day! I'm so excited!" ever since you woke up." Petunia stated.

A small blush came to Lily's cheeks. "Well, maybe."

Petunia's eyebrow raised a bit watching her reaction and gave a sneer. "Is that Snape boy coming all the way from Spinners End to visit you?"

Surprised at first, Lily's expression became a bit sad. "No, we haven't spoken to each other since we left Cokesworth. I have no idea how to contact him since we don't know where each of us lives."

"Did you get a boyfriend then?" The older sister asked warily. Lily was only 10 and too young to have a boyfriend to her.

"What?! No! Since it seems you won't stop asking until I tell you, I'm waiting for a teacher."

Petunia chuckled. "A teacher? Did one of your teachers tell you they were coming over to the house because you're in trouble?" She paused a bit before continuing. "You aren't in trouble, are you?"

Lily laughed. "No Tuney. Remember the tricks I can do, the magic?"

Petunia's blue eyes became wide. "There are freaks here in America as well?"

"Tuney!"

"So they're coming to take you away?"

"Yes...as a student. The wizarding school here in America, Ilvermorny, will have professors from that school come greet mum and dad and tell them I'm a witch. They sent me a letter saying they would be by today."

Petunia crossed her arms and sneered. "How do you think mum and dad will take your news?"

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. I'm hoping well. Sev said they will explain it to them in a way they understand." Lily replied, trying to hide the hesitance in her voice. She hoped they would react in a good way at least.

"Well, you will find out right now then because I think that's them." Petunia said standing up straight and tall as a woman and man holding briefcases walked up towards them.

Lily jumped up happily, smiling brightly.

"Miss Lily Evans?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes that's me!"

"We're from Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardary. We've come to inform your parents of your enrollment in our school as you're a witch my dear." The man told her. He was the headmaster of the school.

Xxx

Lily's parents listened quietly while the headmaster and the woman, who was a professor there, informed Lily's parents their daughter was a witch. They seemed skeptical about it, remaining silent and their faces full of confusion.

"Lily is a special girl and I know this must come as a shock for you, but it would be best if she comes to Ilvermorny to learn how to control her magical abilities and use them properly." The headmaster informed the Evans.

"You can't be serious…" Mr. Evans finally said. "How do you know our Lily is a witch? Where is the proof?"

The headmaster and Lily exchanged looks before the young girl took the flower from the vase and levitated it right in front of them, making it's petals move as she did with Petunia back in Cokesworth.

"See what I can do dad! I have magic, I'm a witch." Lily declared happily.

Mrs. Evans looked to her daughter with narrowed eyes in confusion. "And how long has this been happening?"

Lily looked to her sister, which Petunia shrugged to. "Since I turned 8 I think. I've been able to do more and more."

Her parents remained silently, thinking this over. Lily noticed and felt a cold feeling take over her, but pleaded with her parents. "I know I should have told you about this sooner, but I wasn't sure of what was happening. I didn't even know I was a witch or that it was magic I was doing until...a friend told me back in Cokesworth. He's just like me!"

They remained silent, but she persisted. "I would love to attend Ilvermorny. It will be a great experience and help-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Evans barked.

This shocked not only Lily, but Petunia as well, their eyes going wide. They could tell from the tone that their father was not happy.

"Dad…"

"I think it's best if you leave now. Thank you for the offer, but she will not be attending."

The headmaster knew the man was shocked, but continued to press on, knowing the importance of having Lily attend the school and the consequences that would follow if she didn't learn how to control her magic. "Mr. Evans, please reconsider. If this is about money for her enrollment or supplies, it won't be that much of a problem-"

"Leave. NOW!" He was beginning to lead them to the door.

Now it was the professor's turn to plead. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, your daughter needs to learn how to properly control her magic in an environment perfect for her-"

"Goodbye!"

"It isn't healthy for her...the conseqences…"

Before they could finish, Mr. Evans slammed the door in their face and turned to Lily, giving her a stern look.

Tears were at the edge of her green eyes. "Mum...Dad…"

"Our daughter will be no witch!" Mr. Evans yelled. "You're not going to that Ilvermorny school to get the treatment you need…"

"What will we do honey?" Mrs. Evans asked her husband, looking to Lily in fright.

"I know exactly the place Lily needs to go. A place known for treatments that will help fix her right."

Lily was sobbing now as she looked to her older sister. "Tuney...tell them...there is nothing wrong with me! Right!?"

Petunia had her fist balled and looked hesitant. She didn't know how to reply. She cared for her sister, but yet, she knew the abilities Lily had weren't right. She even remembered telling her that herself. if they were suggesting Lily get a treatment that would help cure her and they seemed confident it would, maybe it wouldn't be bad. After all their parents wouldn't do anything to hurt or harm her sister, right?!

Xxx

Mr and Mrs. Evans were making it out to be a normal car ride to the doctor's, but Lily still felt fearful of what they would do to her. She knew her parents wouldn't hurt her, but after seeing their reactions she wasn't so confident in it anymore.

They pulled up to the hospital and got out, Lily hanging onto her sister's hand for comfort. The hospital was actually quite beautiful considering and it seemed to calm her a little.

She wasn't sure what her parents had in mind, maybe to see a doctor and ask them to give her a medicane to cure her abilities so she wouldn't be able to do tricks ever again. Could they even be able to do that? Lily couldn't recall Sev ever mentioning it.

"Petunia, stay here with your sister, we're going to ask them questions."

She watched her parents walk over to talk with adults walking out of a building noticing the sign for that building said "Asylum." Surely, her parents wouldn't send her there.

Lily gripped onto Petunia's hand more, looking fearful over there. Petunia noticed and gave her hand a small squeeze. "It will be okay Lily. Mum and dad know what they're doing."

"You don't think they will send me to that asylum, do you?"

"No…" Petunia replied hesitantly. "I just think they're asking for directions."

They watched as their parents came walking back over to them with the two men following them. Lily's father pointed to her. "That's her."

Suddenly the men went to grab for Lily and she cried out. "No!"

"Lily!" Petunia called out, losing her grip on her sister's hand as the men pulled her away.

"TUNEY!" Lily cried out, trying to kick and break free, reaching her hand out for her sisters, but the men just picked her up and took her into the asylum.

Lily was in there for at least two months, her parents and Petunia visited every so often, checking on their daughters improvement. The Doctor's went through a series of psychology assessments with Lily, trying to tell her that she wasn't a witch, She was just a normal little girl.

But Lily kept persisting. "No, I am a witch! You've seen what I can do with your eyes. The glass I've broken already, the way I can make things shake and levitate. I'm a witch!" She sobbed. "I'm...I'm a witch!"

"No, you're not Lily. You're just a normal girl. There is no such thing as magic and witches. You're using magic as an escape, but you can free yourself if you come to accept there is no such thing as magic!"

"B-But it is real. Hogwarts and Ilvermorny are real places for witches and Wizards. My friend Sev told me about them. He wouldn't lie. I-I've even had the headmaster and a professor from Ilvermorny visit our house…"

"Hogwarts and Ilvermorny do not exist! You're friend just has a wild imagination, that's all. It's not real."

"B-But…" Lily sobbed, losing her speech. She didn't know what was real and what was not anymore.

It was after that when the Doctor's would come to evaluate her, she would give them the answer they wanted. "I'm not a witch. I'm just a normal girl. Magic is just in books, it does not exist." And soon she found herself believing the words.

Things would stop shaking and moving on their own because Lily began to believe magic didn't exist, but most of all, she was keeping it all locked away inside her. Little did she know, putting up this act and keeping her magic locked away would begin to eat her alive from the inside out slowly.

Xxx

Once released from the asylum, Lily returned to the normal world and attended no-maji schools with her sister. She had a bit of a hard time making friends at times because news of her being in an asylum spread like wildfire and others would make fun of her for it, but she managed to make some friends at least.

Lily tried acting like her sister, following in her shadow since she was trying to keep up the act of being as normal as can be around her peers and her parents. But yet, Lily didn't feel like herself.

A strange dark feeling would come over her, but she would ignore it and continue on with her act, not realizing this was eating at her.

She even tried having boyfriends since it seemed to be the norm going around her peers, but each guy she would date didn't care for her and had only one thing in mind. It didn't help Lily feel better.

It was then while dating one guy when Lily finally snapped and everything she kept bottled up, the act she kept putting on since the asylum, was released. Her now ex told her the only reason he was with her was because she was a freak and he wanted one in the sheets, but since she wouldn't give him what he wanted, he cheated on her with one of her friends.

The betrayal unleashed something inside Lily, building up for years. All the pain, hurt and feelings she kept bottled up inside were now out.

This was then when Lily became a rebel and bitter towards others, especially magical people who she believed ruined her life. She was kicked out of the house by her parents, rejected by her friends, rumors spread about her by her ex and reputation gone.

Just 17 and by herself, Lily felt the tears she cried every night silent drown her as she let out a loud sob over everything. She just wanted things to go right. She wished she were in a place where things would go right for her and she continued to wish with all her might…

And found herself waking up at Hogwarts.

*flashback ends*

Slowly opening her green eyes, Lily looked to see the familiar faces around her.

"You're awake now, we were beginning to worry about you Lily. Here, eat this. It will help you feel better." Lupin said handing her a piece of chocolate.

She accepted it without hesitation and nibbled on it. Then she looked back up to them. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in the infirmary here at Hogwarts. Professor Snape and Mcgonagall found you screaming in pain in your room and brought you here. It was a good thing they found you in time." Dumbledore explained to her.

Lily narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I was...screaming?"

Minerva looked to her with worry. "Yes you were my dear. You kept saying repeating how scared you were."

Thinking back on it, Lily's eyes became wide as she remembered what she was scared about. "My boggart…"

"It's okay, they can't get to you anymore." Lupin told her with a comforting voice.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought over her nightmare of past. She hugged her knees to her chest unconsciously and looked to him with hope. "A-Are you sure or are you just going to send me to the asylum as well?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brows while reading into her mind. He knew what she was talking about.

"The asylum?" Lupin asked before realizing what must have set her off. "Oh...Lily...no. We know you're not crazy and we wouldn't even send you there to begin with."

"But I am! I'm a freak, that's what they all say. My sister, friends, and my parents. The moment I began sprouting nonsense that I was a witch, they took me straight to the asylum. Even though Petunia said they wouldn't...but they did!" Lily sobbed out, crying into her knees.

Minerva couldn't stand the sight and came to her side, taking the girl into a hug.

"Not only did my parents and sister betray me, but so did my friends. The doctor's said they fixed me and the abilities I had stopped, but only because I've been keeping them bottled inside. I haven't used them...but now no matter what I do...t-they are back and won't stop! I can't control it."

Things in the room began to shake a little, but not as much as before. Snape looked around surprised that she was able to still have some of her powers show a little past the potion he had given her to lessen them for a little.

Lily looked around seeing things shake a little. "Please help me!"

"That is exactly what we will do Lily. We won't go around it the way your parents did, but the way it should have been done to begin with." Dumbledore told her. "We will teach you how to control and use your powers properly."

"Y-You can't just make them go away and cure me of them?" Lily asked.

"Cure you? They are something you were born with. They are a part of who you are Lily!"

"No! They are a curse and I...am a monster."

Lupin looked to her sympathetically, watching his friend suffer through this was saddening. He knew how it felt to be a monster since he could turn into a werewolf, but Lily, the Lily of this world, taught him he wasn't a monster and he was able to control it. Just as she had helped him with that, he would help her with this.

"Lily, you are not a monster." He said, sitting down at the end of her bed to be at eye level with her. "You're a witch, just as I am a wizard. There is nothing wrong with it being a part of who you are. You can learn to control this, I know you will because we will help you. I promise you this."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice touched her heart and she felt she could trust Lupin and his words.

"R-Really?"

"Yes." They all replied, reassuring her.

"This is what Hogwarts is for after all. But I must tell you this now, since you haven't had the proper education required to help with you your magical abilities and it seems you've been through a trauma, I have reason to believe you're becoming an Obscurus." Dumbledore told her.

"What's an Obscurus?"

"It is what begins to happen to you when you repress your magical abilities, which you tell me you've been doing since you told your parents you were a witch. It is rare, especially nowadays since we make sure students attend school to avoid this, but sometimes it doesn't always work out."

"Is it the reason I can't control my magic?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I also have reason to believe it is how you got to this dimension and place to begin with. You must understand, an Obscurus is described as a parasite which eats you alive from the inside the more you repress your magic and who you truly are. You could say that the more you repress who you are, the more you begin to spiral into a darkness and lose yourself."

Lily was understanding the hidden metaphor and message he was telling her and she nodded. "How can I stop it?"

"By accepting who you are and embracing your magic."

Lily gulped, hesitant to ask this next question. "So...I am going to be a student here at Hogwarts then?"

"I would suggest it, but only if you wish. And before you say it, no this isn't a plot to try to get you to attend the school."

"Sadly I have to say...I actually believe you and I don't really want to go back home."

Dumbledore smiled happily. "Then you're welcome to stay here and we will help you to the best of our abilities! Classes start tomorrow, so I suggest getting a good night's sleep so we can begin your lessons. Professor Snape, Lupin and Mcgonagall here will gladly help you out. Professor Lupin though...he will be helping you out one on one with your Obscurus issue."

Lily looked to the man who had scars on his face and nodded. He had been nothing but sweet to her so far, besides the issue when they first met. "T-Thank you."

"Rest now child." Mcgonagall told her as they all began to leave her alone in the infirmary. Being the only student in there right now, and in the dark except for some candle light, Lily thought over everything that just occurred.

She still seemed hesitant trusting these people, not knowing if they would turn their backs on her like her parents did, but she really needed the help. And Lily was hoping and wishing with all her might that they could.

She just wanted things to be alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, so I typed this whole thing in Google Docs and on my crappy laptop for a change and well...this started going terrible. The internet on my laptop went out and I was so close to finishing the story, only one more sentence. Then I went on my pc to get the story back, but when I went to copy it, Google Docs ended up deleting the whole thing.
> 
> After writing this 4 hours straight non-stop, you can bet I was fucking pissed at that. I almost slammed my laptop to the floor in a million pieces.
> 
> So after giving myself time to cool down and get my head back, I found a hidden restore point and got all this writting back. THANK YOU GOD AND SHAKIRA! (I was listening to Shakira's song "Try Everything" when I found this restore point.)
> 
> I'm going to try updating this story and finish it as soon as I can. I only plan to have about 10 or 11 chapters for it. It won't be a long story. It's only meant to be a short story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and feels a bit rushed, but it's this way for a reason. To build the suspense and Mystery.
> 
> How did Lily become an Obscurial? How has her life in America gone? Why is she refusing the magical world now? How did she get to Hogwarts? All these will be answered in detail chapter by chapter my dears!
> 
> Now, not only will this story involve time traveling (hint, hint) but wonderful appearences from characters! See how this mystery all begins to unfold in the next chapter.


End file.
